


Wedding Time: Toou & Rakuzan

by NamiAiko93



Series: Wedding Time [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Ambos sabían que este momento llegaría en cualquier momento, aunque tuvieron muchas adversidades para ello, era indispensable que este día, en donde unirían sus vidas llegaría..
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Original Character(s), Aomine Daiki & Original Character(s)
Series: Wedding Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134497
Kudos: 1





	Wedding Time: Toou & Rakuzan

En la habitación de la señorita de orbes azules se podía ver a una azabache muy contenta por el estilo de boda que se haría en ésta ocasión: una tradicional japonesa.

Su traje era increíblemente hermoso, por supuesto de un lindo blanco el cual su faralao tenía tonalidades tanto claras como oscura del azul rey que seguirá siendo algo muy característico de su prometido, y sus cabellos, recogidos al estilo Japón con los palillos y una rosa color azul. Aiko estaba bajo las mismas descripciones, pero en ella predominaba mucho los colores rojos –tonalidades de forma oscura y clara–, las cuales identificaban a su futuro esposo.

—Veo que no te molesta el que lo hiciéramos al estilo japonés —sonreía ella al verla muy animada con su nueva vestimenta.

—Es complicada porque los padres de Akashi se van a prestar para hacer la consagración, pero no está mal variar de vez en cuando —admitía la otra con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, mi tía no puede venir a socorrerme porque está en un importante viaje de negocios.

Negaba con una sonrisa ya que a decir verdad era un alivio que sus futuros suegros se prestaran para esto, sabiendo que son buenos amigos de los novios no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar.

—Lo único triste del caso es que Ahomine no tendrá sacadita de liga —acotó la otra buscando sus votos matrimoniales.

—Oh cierto que estas bodas no tienen nada de eso.

—Sí andaba muy molesto porque no puede andar de zorra —burló la señorita para ser seguida por su mejor amiga.

De sólo imaginarse el cómo se habrá puesto, ya estaba deseando poder estar en su lugar para así burlarse en su cara, pero conociendo a Mitsuki de seguro está planeándole algo en su noche de bodas para complacerlo, a fin de cuentas, la perra ésa siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

—¿En dónde dijo tu suegra que harán su noche de bodas? —preguntó curiosa.

—En éste mismo hotel, nuestra habitación ya está lista.

—¿Se le pondrá putita a su emperador? —preguntó toda picarona viendo como ésta se reía un poco nerviosa.

—No me recuerdes los días previos por favor, creo que pasara un tiempo antes de que pueda superarlo —aseguraba Aiko posando una mano en su frente en plan de vergüenza absoluta.

—Jamás pensé que fuera a venir a decirte que te tiene una sorpresa para su adorado Seijuurou —seguía con la burla dicha joven, sentándose cerca de un espejo.

Ése día fue el peor de todos porque Aiko murió de la completa vergüenza, o sea, no es que nunca haya comprado lencería –lo hace para lucírselo en los aniversarios y de ser posible cumpleaños–, pero que viniese la mamá de tu novio, es como pasar vergüenza porque parecerás una niña a la cual le escogen su ropa de vestir, sin embargo, admite con mucha firmeza que la doña tiene un estilo exquisito y le escogió unos conjuntos que, aspira ella y los luzca los cinco días que pasaran en dicho lugar antes de viajar a España.

Su Sei-chan le prometió que su luna de miel sería inolvidable.

—Al menos no te escogió un juguete sexual, debería ser un logro para ti ya que sino estarías pidiendo que te tragara la tierra.

—Bueno sí, pero igual no acostumbro a salir mucho con ella aún, pese a que Sei-chan me lo ha pedido de forma constante —sonreía un poco apenada rascándose la mejilla.

—Pero se ve que te adora mucho, fíjate que ayudarte con nosotros, ya eso es mucho.

—Sin contar que ya tenemos su habitación lista y me hice cargo con Momoi de ponerte prendas para que se lo luzca a tu negris.

—Recuérdame darte las gracias por eso —pedía con la misma sonrisa juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezarle.

Reía con mucha dulzura para después negar en pro que ella hacía todo para verla así de contenta, además, que si Aiko se tenía merecida dichas atenciones, entonces, ¿por qué no dárselas a ella? Igual durante la recepción puede que se lleve una linda sorpresa puesto que al momento de darse los discursos alguien muy especial estaba preparado para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

Y no hablamos de la señorita de cabellera rosada, quien por supuesto está incluida en dicha lista.

Por otro lado, en las afueras del santuario en donde se pensaba llevar a cabo la boda, ambos novios parecían estar listo para recibir a sus sacerdotisas –apodo establecido por Akashi puesto que no estarían vestidas como princesas–, teniendo su característico Kimono negro con detalles en blanco, el de piel más morena parecía estar un poco ansioso, no por el hecho que finalmente vaya a casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, sino que, lastimosamente –y para como son éstas ceremonias–, no se podrá dar lo que tanto ha querido hacer desde que le propuso a Mitsuki contraer matrimonio.

—Hombre cuando tenga cinco años de casado haré una renovación de votos —acotaba de brazos cruzados.

—Daiki no creo eso necesario sólo porque quieras meter tu boca en la falda de Mitsuki —negó el más bajo en un suave suspiro.

—Tú no entiendes, Akashi; ¿o es que acaso no te da curiosidad el sacarle las ligas a Aiko? —cuestionaba con una ceja en alto.

El de cabellera roja se ajustaba un poco su traje para, antes de contestarle, asentir a un par de indicaciones que su padre le entregaba para así poder quedar a solas con él nuevamente.

—Siempre que la princesa usa un babydoll para mí hago más que eso —contestó con calma para ir a tomar posiciones.

—Entonces, ese par tampoco es tan santos como dicen serlo o sólo se reservan sus cochinadas para ellos mismos —aseguró con algo de sorpresa para así seguirle sus pasos.

El número de invitados para la boda era bastante mínimo, a pesar de que la familia del novio quería hacer algo lo suficientemente grande, ambos jóvenes –contando en ello a la segunda pareja–, querían que las cosas fueran con sus más allegados y unos que otros invitados desconocidos –de la elección de sus suegros–, y quienes justamente estaban tomando lugar en sus respectivos asientos, ahora esperando a que las parejas pudieran caminar hasta el pequeño altar; las novias ya estaban en posición, por supuesto hermosas en brazos de la madre que Akashi “prestó” –en cierto modo para dicha ocasión–, y quienes hicieron su entrada triunfal viendo como todos los presentes veían una de las uniones más tradicionales siempre vistas en Japón, lastimosamente no podían aplaudirle ya que, a diferencia de una ceremonia más “moderna” los aplausos aquí no son admitidos sino hasta el momento en que se lleva a cabo la recepción.

Durante ese corto tiempo, que fue aproximadamente de veinte minutos, ninguno de los cuatro se miró a los ojos, ni tuvieron tiempo para eso porque eran consagrados a un nivel en el que, se bendecía a la pareja –cada una cómo debía ser–, después se realizaban los rezos al dios que tenían justo al frente de ellos, el cual sería el primero de todos, después se entregaban los anillos en dónde su lectura de votos vino después de ello, y que por poco arruina dicho momento porque Daiki había perdido el papel cuando se lo había entregado a su compañero para que no lo botara, y después vino el rezo final que conllevaba al sorbo de tres saque los cuales pide, no sólo felicidad para el matrimonio, sino que también a los tres elementos importante que contribuía el mundo: la tierra, el agua y el hombre.

Siendo ellos sacado, los varones por el padre del más bajo, y las señoritas por la madre del aludido; detrás de ellos venían sus invitados quienes consagraban la pareja con el incendio, siendo llevado por Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise y Midorima –dos por pareja– hasta el gran jardín del hotel en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Mientras que alistaban todo, ambas parejas de casado tuvieron un poco de tiempo a solas antes de ser introducidos por la familia Akashi, estando los cuatro en una gran habitación, el de orbes rojos tomaba la mano de su esposa para así conducirla hasta la pequeña sala, dejando que Aomine estuviera con su mujer en la pequeña habitación.

Tomando asiento en un sofá para cuatro personas, Aiko sonreía bastante complacida de saber que finalmente estaba unida al único amor de su vida, y quien no hacía más que sonreír complacido de verla tan hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre, claro que hoy se veía incluso muchísimo mejor, era más de lo esperado a decir verdad y eso que su madre le comentó con detalles la clase de vestido tradicional que ella usaría. Pero ya ve que era completamente diferente cuando lo lucia, una sacerdotisa a quien debía darle todo el amor que se merecía.

Eso es lo que ella parecía ante sus ojos.

—Me vas a desgastar si me sigues viendo así, Sei-chan —reía con vergüenza, teniendo un pequeño rubor fijo en sus mejillas.

—Creo que eso nunca llegaría a suceder, princesa; pero es difícil no admirar lo preciosa que estás hoy, tengo que admitir el que mi madre ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo —afirmaba el otro besándole ambas manos.

—No podría decir lo mismo porque para mí siempre te verás igual de atractivo, aunque te hubiera preferido en traje de gala.

—Quería algo más tradicional, preciosa —se excusaba besando nuevamente sus manos.

Ella sólo reía ante ello y negaba en sentido de que estaba bien que fuera de dicha forma, igual para la aludida sería hermoso siempre y cuando fuera con la persona que ha cautivado su corazón, y eso le recuerda…

—Tengo que admitir lo nerviosa que me sentía allá, pensé que fallaría en mis votos pero me las ingenie para decirlas correctamente bien —susurraba suave recostándose de su hombro izquierdo una vez que fue abrazada a su pecho.

—¿Lo dices por mi madre? —Cuestionó viendo su afirmativa—, pero si le caes muy bien a mis padres, ellos te adoran hermosa, así que no veía la necesidad de sentir ansiedad.

—Sí, pero… recuerda que no comparto mucho con ellos y a pesar de que me conocen desde hace varios años sigue siendo incómodo para mí —decía cerca de su oído al esconderse en su cuello.

Seijuurou reía por lo que decía su mujer, pero tiene que admitir su valor para hacer tal movimiento a pesar de que no conviven como él quisiera, sin embargo, eso le dará una apertura a una tarea muy importante que dicho chico deberá llevar a cabo una vez que haya vuelto de su luna de miel, y esté instalándose en los negocios familiares de sus respectivas empresas.

Por otra parte, cierto negrito de orbes azules, se dejaba acariciar por su esposa, quien por lo visto no dejaría de sonreír ya que, pese a que su negrito no tenía puesto no andaba luciéndole un traje de esos que vuelven sexy a los novios hoy en día, sin embargo, verlo así de reservado hizo que se enamorara mucho más de él, claro que, el chico –más alto de los dos novios presentes– pensaba lo mismo de ella cuando la veía como una princesita japonesa, de ésas que pertenecen incluso a la realeza, bien presentada, cuidada, delicada y muy presentable únicamente para su marido.

Era incluso irónico porque pareciera que dicha vestimenta fue hecha para que solamente ella se lo luciera a su persona, y si quiere buenos comentarios al respecto, puede asegura que conseguiría más de uno afirmativo –sin contar que ni los sexuales entrarían por lo reservada que se veía–.

—Juré por un momento que terminarías borracho, Daiki —burló su esposa al estar sentada en la cama.

—¿Lo dices porque hace rato que no bebo sake? —Cuestionaba divertido al estar sentado a su lado—, tranquila, hay bebidas que me ponen peor y eso no fue prácticamente nada.

—Si lo dice con tanta confianza quiere decir que ya lo ha hecho —burló su cuñada al estar recostada de su marido.

—No te pienso negar que si he llegado vuelto mierda al departamento —reía un poco por ello viendo la negación en ambas chicas.

Mitsuki era la más consciente en cuanto a ello, pero no había mucha preocupación, por lo menos en la parte de que te haga un desastre de esos en donde duras por lo menos dos horas lavando todo el baño, bueno en ésa parte debería estar bien agradecida.

—Al menos ten la fe que en esta fiesta no te vas a joder horriblemente —burlaba la señora de Akashi con una dulce sonrisa.

—Te iba a preguntar, ¿qué clase de alcohol traerán tus suegros? —preguntó como si nada.

—Ni idea, Sei-chan y yo no tuvimos acceso a la estadística en cuanto a la recepción.

—Me parece sorprendente que ustedes dos se estén llevando demasiado bien —acotó sorprendida la señorita de los orbes azules.

El pelirrojo que tenía ya minutos en silencio no hacía más que asentir a dicha confesión puesto que, usualmente dicho par se insulta entre sí como mínimo diez veces en menos de dos horas, pero que sean capaces de conversar sin decirse una grosería o un despectivo por tal acción daba mucho de qué hablar.

Por ahora…

—Danos dos horas y tendrás lo que quieres.

—Ella sabe que en la fiesta me va a joder porque si no la niña no es feliz —aseguró el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso lo tengo perfectamente claro, no más hago la acotación porque sería como uno de esos ratos inolvidable que debemos atesorar —seguía comentando la violácea al acariciar un poco los cabellos de su negrito.

El cobalto simplemente se reía en cuanto a lo dicho, puede que fuera una verdadera sorpresa, sin embargo, hay veces en la que puede hablar de alguna cosa random con Daiki sin tener la necesidad de insultarse, a menos que el muy tarado meta la pata en el proceso, ya ahí la historia sería otra.

~o~

En éste tipo de recepciones no se celebran primeros bailes, en éste caso, las dos nuevas parejas de casados fueron presentados ante su pequeño público por la familia Akashi, primero que nada fueron la presentación de los Aomine, muy complacidos de darle la bienvenida, Aiko sonreía cuando veía a su amiga toda apenada porque todo el mundo se ponía de pie para aplaudirle como ellos se lo merecían. Unos felices de verlos juntos como debió ser desde hace mucho tiempo, y otros fascinados por la gran duración de tal relación, sabiendo que ha tenido muchas altibajos, ver incluso a Aomine reír avergonzado por las atenciones recibidas hasta ahora es algo muy increíble de ver, contando que su amiga de infancia, esa señorita de cabellera rosácea tomaba una que otras fotos ya que, hay que atesorar esa sonrisa todo lo que dure dicha fotografía.

Sabiendo que su esposa de seguro va a querer unas cuantas copias.

Al ellos tomar sus respectivos asiento, ahora la vergüenza la presenciaba la princesita de orbes azules, quienes eran presentado junto con su esposo ante la sociedad, el mismo entusiasmo que recibió la primera pareja fue transmitida a ellos puesto que, pese a un pequeño inconveniente que tuvieron en el pasado, son una de las parejas que realmente ha podido conllevar su relación como debe ser y eso que Mitsuki también se levantaba a aplaudirle porque se sentía muy orgullosa por la gran devoción que dichos chicos se tienen mutuamente.

Y ahora que está casados más todavía.

Cuando estos pudieron acompañar al otro par de casados que tienen como diez minutos esperándolos; en los siguiente treinta pudieron interactuar con algunos invitados, quienes amablemente iban hasta ellos para felicitarlos y decirles lo hermosa que se veían las novias y lo bien decente que estaban dichos caballeros, aunque de Aomine tuvieron unos que otros bullying –acompañados por el cobalto– ya que eran de esos raros momentos en los que este negrito tenía la oportunidad de lucir como todo un hombre sin tener la necesidad de escupir sexosidad por cada parte de su ser. Si fuera sido al estilo habitual, es poco probable que Mitsuki estuviera ocupada y saliera minutos luego que la pareja Akashi porque no perdería su tiempo para pasarle la mano a su macho, y más cuando debe verse exquisitamente sexy.

En lo mientras, dos jóvenes invitados tomaron camino hasta la tarima para poder darle los deseos que ambas parejas se merecían, sabiéndose que ellos deberían también compartirle algunas palabras no sólo a su invitados sino también a sus conyugues, por ahora, se veía a una linda señorita de cabellera rosácea, sonreír con mucho entusiasmo puesto que, jamás se imaginó que dicho día finalmente llegaría, y más realidad se volvía cuando éste no perdía su tiempo en hacer reír a la niña de sus ojos, claro que sus atenciones pasaron a ella y porque su esposa le pidió que prestará mucha atención a lo que ésta fuera a decirle.

Porque es evidente que su discurso sería dirigido a dicho negrito de orbes azules.

—Aún se me hace difícil el asimilar los que mis ojos están presenciando, pero… tengo que admitir el hecho que ha sido muy hermoso ver como Dai-chan ha tomado la decisión de asumir un gran compromiso que implica el casarse con la mujer que tanto ama —comenzó por esa parte viendo el cómo dicha joven le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos—, Ai-chan y Aka-chan también demostraron que las relaciones pueden continuar sin importar que tan problemática sea la situación a superar, y pese a que han tenido una fuerte diferencia hace dos años atrás, verlos ahí sentados, sonriéndose mutuamente, besándose cada vez que pueden y diciéndose cumplidos que estoy segura y son bien recibidos por el otro, me hace pensar que el estar enamorado no tiene límites, y a los dos, les quiero desear todo lo mejor en éste mundo; que su matrimonio sea próspero y los bendiga con cuántos hijos deseen engendrar.

Los aplausos de la pareja hicieron que sus palabras fueran muy bien recibidas, sobre todo cuando la segunda novia le decía lo mucho que la adoraba y lo agradecía que se sentía por el simplemente incluirla en su discurso; pero que se estuviera aclarando un poco la garganta, daba a entender que aún no terminaba y porque ésta vez, si pensaba dirigirse a la persona con quien más ha convivido por muchos años.

—Dai-chan… tengo que decirte lo orgullosa que me siento de ti, en especial, por tener muy en cuenta a Mitsu-chan en tu vida; a pesar de que ambos han cometido muchos errores en el pasado, estoy feliz que pese a eso puedas tener la oportunidad de compartir con ella, ahora y para siempre, lo que restan de su vida —sonreía por ello limpiándose un poco las lágrimas.

Eso hizo que tocará el corazón de ambas novias.

—Es por eso que, aspiro y espero de todo corazón, que ambos sean felices en éste nuevo capítulo que se les está abriendo; que nada, ni nadie los separe y juntos puedan superar cualquier obstáculo que se les atraviese, porque si pudieron estar juntos por más de siete años, entonces siendo esposos podrán incluso mucho más que antes. Así que, Dai-chan y Mitsu-chan, cuídense muy bien ambos y dense todo el amor que se han estado dando hasta ahora, mis bendiciones en todo lo que la vida les depara a los dos.

Después de que ella bajara del escenario, cada chico perteneciente al círculo milagroso le dieron unas palabras que bien fueron recibidas por ambas parejas, Kise alegaba el gran entusiasmo que tanto Aomine y Mitsuki le creaba ya que desde siempre pensó que su relación era increíblemente divertida, sobre todo cuando ellos peleaban, pero que igual es lindo saber que podían traspasar eso a pesar de tener unas que otras diferencias. Midorima increíblemente habló sobre el cómo Akashi ha podido estar ante las atenciones que Aiko “dice” –porque era más el darle– tener y el cómo sus exigencias e sugerencia siempre eran cumplidas a pesar de que se volvía un tanto caprichosa, pero que su lealtad es una cosa muy difícil en ver entre parejas, por esa misma razón los admiraba en dicha parte; Kuroko, bueno… él se gozó al que fue su compañero en Teiko cuando le admitió el que veía más creíble que Akashi llegara al altar con la que fue su entrenadora una vez que él con Mitsuki, claro se sintió ofendido y suspiró fastidiado por eso, sin embargo, se lo aplaudía de pie y todo ya que era bastante admirable que eso haya finalmente sucedido.

Pero la sorpresa creció en una chica de orbes cobaltos cuando veía a ese azabache de un solo ojo tomar el micrófono para ver a la señorita que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, le sonreía como él acostumbra y por lo visto parecía listo para dejarle en claro no solamente a ella, sino también al joven que tenía a su lado, y quien tomaba su mano para entrelazarla con la suya, alegando que seguramente llegue a desconcentrarla, en cuanto a dar atenciones hablamos.

—Yo no pensé que llegaría a hablar aquí, a decir verdad no me sentía con el suficiente valor después de todo lo que sucedió, sin embargo, y por respeto a tu esposo, quisiera poder decirte un par de palabras, las cuales sé que tú te mereces mi angelito.

Ella sonreía toda boba para emitirle un gracias, el cual él asentía con una sonrisa, tomó un poco de aire que dejó salir a los minutos; ya listo para comenzar con su discurso.

—Pensé que… posiblemente el que estuviera junto a ti en éste momento sería yo, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no podía vencer un amor tan grande como el que te tiene Akashi, más si él de manera indirecta y sin muchas presiones pudo recuperar lo que, a mí parecer, le ha pertenecido durante mucho tiempo.

Decía esas palabras, y los ojos de la joven se aguaban; lastimosamente pudo recordar la noche que Himuro Tatsuya decidió enfrentarla, y por la cual tuvo que tomar una gran decisión, poner en la balanza un amor que estuvo cosechando por más de cuatro años a un nuevo amor, que para ése entonces, contaba con solamente un año, y así pidiera todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, la respuesta siempre había estado ahí.

Y cuando le dijo con quien pensaba quedarse, ella supo que estaba lastimando al segundo chico que pudo bien amar de la manera en la que él se lo permitió, pero era mejor dejar las cosas ahí antes de que toda esa situación se saliera de control.

—Sin embargo, verte ahí sentada, con una dulce sonrisa y viéndolo con mucha devoción, me hace entender el que te estoy dejando en muy buenas manos —sonreía complacido de ver como el mencionado gesto se instalaba en ella con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas—, Aiko ten en cuenta siempre que a pesar de que eres la esposa de Akashi tú para mí serás mi angelito, porque en el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos me diste un afecto el cual nunca había experimentado antes, y estoy seguro que, Akashi tendrá la inmensa suerte de poseerlo, por eso a los dos, les deseo todo lo mejor en estos venideros años de matrimonio.

Con el permiso de su marido, se levantó de su lugar para correr hasta él y poder abrazarlo una vez más, llorando ante tan hermoso discurso, Tatsuya todo lo que hacía era acariciar lo que pudiese de su cabello para así besarle su mejilla, le partía tanto el alma ver a su pequeña princesa llorar, pero supo que sus verdaderos sentimientos la tocarían una vez que la dejará ir. Sabía que no podía seguir peleando cuando ya está decretado y consagrado a la persona con la que se dispondrá a pasar el resto de su vida, por esa misma razón quiso tomarse la gran valentía de decirle dichas palabras.

Al menos así podía tener un poco de paz en sí mismo.

Pero resulta que no era el único quien tenía deseos de expresar sus últimas palabras a los recién casados, después de que el cobalto pudiera volver hasta donde se encontraba su pareja, quien se aseguró con mucha atención el que su bella princesa estuviera bien, dándole besos y acaricias y en su mejilla. La tensión en Mitsuki creció cuando veía a cierto pelirrojo que ella conocía, y quien al estar un poco nervioso, se acomodaba su corbata para así aclarar un poco la garganta. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes, él únicamente miró a la persona que pensaba dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

Sobre todo cuando éstas culminarían su pequeña aventura y le dejaría en claro lo que más anhela su corazón.

—Sigo viéndote y te ves increíblemente hermosa —halagaba escuchando la risa de todos, incluyendo el de la novia implicada—¸ yo soy un hombre de palabra, y le dije a Aomine que cuando tú hicieras tu decisión dejaría que fueras feliz con quien sea que fuera el escogido, y al ver a dicha persona, tengo que admitir el que cambiar, o mejor dicho, tomar tu corazón de ese dueño ha sido una pelea bastante rígida. Porque a la final se quedó intacto, a donde él pertenece.

Su Tigito abre esa boca puro para hacerla llorar, y es lo que estaba haciendo porque ella tomaba temblorosamente la mano de su esposo al escuchar las palabras que, seguramente, golpearían una vez más a su corazón, si para ella fue un infierno el decirle adiós a ese tontuelo, verlo a él dirigirse de esa manera abría una herida que ella pensó y había cerrado.

—No vine aquí para reclamarte nada, a decir verdad, te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo; espero por parte de ese idiota que jamás te haga llorar otra vez porque te juro que lo voy a golpear, aunque Aiko seguramente me ayudará en eso —burlaba de forma divertida viendo la afirmativa por dicha mencionada—¸ pero más que nada quiero darte las gracias…

“No comiences por favor…” pedía ella al sentir que su corazón podía salirse en cualquier momento.

—Mitsuki eres la única mujer a la que yo sinceramente he amado, y a pesar de que tuve un buen rival como Aomine a quien yo vencí en una cancha, pero que a mí me derrotó en la posesión de un objeto lo suficientemente valioso para los dos, y el cual hoy tiene el orgullo de decir que es finalmente suyo; espero de todo corazón que estos años a venir sean increíblemente maravillosos para ti porque sé, ya luego de haber hablado con él, el que es capaz de lo que sea con tal de verte feliz. Mis bendiciones para los dos y les deseo mucha suerte.

Ella, al igual que Aiko, pidió permiso de su marido para salir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba aquel pelirrojo al que denominó su Tigito. Ha sido una completa bendición en su vida, y le ayudado en sus momentos más difíciles, así como cuando se dio sus peleas con Aomine siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla, e incluso hoy, que está no sólo presenciando el cómo un amor lo bastante fuerte se consagraba ante todo los dioses japonés que existen en dicha zona, sino también para darle un adiós que fue bien recibido por los dos, tanto por el azulejo, quien ya sabía el gran compromiso que tenía al haberse convertido en una promesa, así como la violácea quien, duramente, le dio el adiós definitivo a ese chico.

Después de que todos sus invitados pudieran entregarle unas que otras palabras, antes de finalmente culminar con dicha ceremonia, los novios de las jóvenes pidieron el micrófono para poder otorgarles unas que otras palabras, siendo esto una tradición era importante que ellos también expresaran el gran amor que sienten hacía ellas.

—Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su indudable asistencia, tanto para mí como para Aiko ha sido un verdadero placer tenerlos con nosotros en un día tan importante como éste —parece que el joven de baja estatura sería el primero de los dos—. Ahora, quisiera dirigirme a ésta hermosa mujer, cuya personalidad ha conseguido cautivar mi corazón.

Aomine en ese momento pensaba interrumpirlo para joderla, pero que su mejor amiga le metiera un pellizco para que no anduviera necio y dejase que su cuñado fuera romántico con su amiga puesto que se lo tenía bien merecido y no iba a evitar que él viniera de odioso a jodersela.

—Princesa… —besaba su mano derecha al ver que esa sonrisa no iba a desaparecer—, cada día me cuestionó el cómo debería agradecerte la gran lealtad que nos hemos tenido durante muchos años, el cómo debería agradecerte el que sigas a mi lado a pesar de los fuertes percances que hemos tenido y el cómo te lastimé sin yo desearlo, puede que fuera un gran error, pero tuve la oportunidad de enmendarlo y justamente hoy tengo el gran privilegio de poder llamarte mi esposa, seguirás siendo mi princesa y ahora mi emperatriz.

Sonreía toda risueña y con lágrimas en los ojos ya que jamás se imaginó que su Sei-chan fuera a verse tan lindo al expresarse de una manera lo bastante única.

—Espero que a partir de mañana, siendo ya una pareja de casados, me permitas hacerte inmensamente feliz; porque estoy seguro que tú te mereces todo lo que el mundo puede ofrecerte y todo lo que yo pueda darte hasta que el tiempo nos permitas estar el uno con el otro, por ahora, seguiré dándote día tras día las gracias por siempre estar a mi lado.

Ella lloró en ese momento y se levantó para abrazarse a su esposo y poder expresarle lo mucho que ella lo amaba y lo mucho que significaban esas palabras para ella, claro entre balbuceo, éste sólo la abrazaba más a su pecho para poder acariciar un poco su espalda y besarle su mejilla en plan de que mantuviera la calma porque ahorita es que debe aguardar dicha felicidad, más si apenas está comenzando; ya con ellos listo, ahora el micrófono pasó a manos del negrito que se levantaba muy apenado puesto que jamás había hecho éstas cosas, sin embargo, pensaba ser bastante concreto en cuanto a lo que quería decirle a su pequeña de lindos orbes violetas.

A fin de cuentas, ocasiones como éstas nunca se les presentaba.

—No soy muy bueno expresándome en público, así que discúlpame si digo cualquier estupidez —pedía con un pequeño rubor viendo el dulce chillido de la azabache cuando le besaba la mano.

Hay que ver el que la niña es un caso bastante serio.

—Ni sé por dónde comenzar, supongo que debería hacerlo por la parte en dónde tú, mujer revoltosa revolcaste todo mi corazón cuando decidiste estar contigo; me es difícil decirte lo agradecido que me siento de que me permitas estar a tu lado una vez más, pero ahora, como una pareja de casados, en donde te prometo preciosa, que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya que no hay nada que más anhele sino la hermosa sonrisa con la que me estás viendo ahorita.

Dicho eso, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella para notarla buscar la forma de esconder su tan sonrosado rostro, es que Daiki no hace más que joder cuando decide abrir la boca, pero ahorita lo está haciendo de una manera lo suficientemente dulce.

—Aspiro que podamos tener varios hijos como mínimo dos, y transmitirle a ellos todo el amor que te pienso otorgar una vez que empecemos nuestra vida de casados. También quisiera darte las gracias porque de verdad, y como dice la bruja del demonio que tengo a un lado, es difícil soportarme por la manera en cómo soy y el cómo te he estado lastimando en nuestras últimas pelea. Sin embargo, eso no cambiará ni hoy, ni mañana, ni mucho menos nunca lo mucho que yo te amo, belleza. De verdad… gracias por darle un poco de sentido a mi vida.

Que dijera eso último con la sonrisa que ella tanto adora ver en ese chico, se levantaba ya toda llorona para abrazarlo a ella con bastante miedo de perder esa sonrisa tan hermosa que su esposo poseía.

Solamente por ser él es que se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo, puede que fuera un idiota y le den muchas ganas de joderlo, pero es uno que ella amará por el resto de sus días.


End file.
